Benutzer:Plagiatsfischer/Rh/Mathematische Sätze
Hier werden mathemathische Sätze (Theoreme, Lemmata, Propositionen, Definitionen) dokumentiert, die sich in anderen Arbeiten auch so finden. Kapitel 2 Abschnitt 2.2 Theorem 2.2.13 (S. 18) : Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57), noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.2.14 (S. 18) : Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. Möglicherweise ist auch Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57) die Quelle. Theorem 2.2.21 (S. 21): Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983), Theorem 3.4.1, pp. 5; noch nicht überprüft. Theroem 2.2.22 (S. 22) Quellenangabe: Hsing et al. (1988); noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.3.2 (S.24, Z.5-17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. *Stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Theorem 2.1 (S.19, Z.1-12) überein. Abschnitt 2.3 Definition 2.3.3 (S. 24) *Äquivalente Kennzeichnung, (S.24, Z.29-34) stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Definition 2.1 (S.22, Z.4-11) überein *In der letzten Zeile der Def. (S. 25 Z. 1) heißt es fehlerhaft x_{j2} anstatt u_{j2}. Dieser Fehler findet sich bei Degen 2006 nicht *Identisch ebenfalls mit Def. 51 in McNeal et al. 2005, S. 185. Theorem 2.3.4 (S.25) *Ohne Quellenangabe. *Statt eines Beweises wird auf Nelsen (2006, S. 18) verwiesen. Dort findet sich nur ein spezielleres Theorem für zwei Dimensionen (d=2). Der Beweis erstreckt sich dort über vier Seiten 18-21 und es ist nicht sofort evident, warum eine Verallgemeinerung auf d > 2 Dimensionen trivial sein sollte. *Ein zu Theorem 2.3.4 analoges Theorem findet sich in Nelsen (2006, Theorem 2.10.11, S. 47) und in McNeal et al. 2005, S. 186. *Für die auf S. 25 angegebenen beiden Ungleichungen nach Theorem 2.3.4 ist keine Quelle angegeben. "We know that ... " ist schon frech. Wer sich in dem Spezialgebiet auskennt, kennt allerdings die Fréchet-Hoeffding-Schranken, aber nicht der Leser einer wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Dissertation. *Z. 18: Es müsste richtig Pickand's (anstatt Pickad's) heißen. *Z. 26: Die erste Ungleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{F_1(x_1),...,F_d(x_d)} anstatt min{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)} *Z. 26: Diese Ungleichung ist auch fehlerhaft nicht in den Text eingebunden. *Z. 29: Die zweite Gleichung ist ebenfalls fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{u_1,...u_d} ansttatt min{u_i,...u_d}. *Der Name Fréchet ist auf Seite 25 systematisch falsch geschrieben (mindestens fünfmal) als Frèchet. Theorem 2.3.5 (S. 26) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Die ist evtl. erlaubt, falls "Pickand's representation" ein sehr bekanntes Standardtheorem ist, das sich üblicherweise in Lehrbüchern findet. *Siehe Theorem 7.45, S. 312 in McNeil et al. 2005, auch Theorem 2.2 in Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, S. 22. *In der Gleichung (2.3.4), S. 27 steht auf der linken Seite A(v), aber auf der rechten Seite gibt es kein v, sondern nur ein w. Vgl. (7.49) in McNeil et al. 2005, S. 312, dort allerdings richtig. Theorem 2.3.7 (S. 28) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. *Das Theorem ist unklar formuliert, wie eine Definition ("is said to belong"), aber gemeint ist wohl etwas anderes. *Es ist völlig unklar und unvermittelt, wodurch der Grenzwert ins Spiel kommt. *Siehe Theorem 7.48, S. 315 in McNeil et al. 2005. Theorem 2.3.9 (S. 28) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht ohne weiteres aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. Theorem 2.3.11 (S. 31) *Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) ist nocht nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.3.12 (S. 31) *Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) ist irreführend, ein analoges Theorem ist dort nicht vorhanden. *Das Theorem ist als Theorem überhaupt nicht verständlich. Es enthält in den ersten beiden Sätzen Voraussetzungen und im dritten Satz eine Definition. Aber es enthält keine Behauptung. Dies muss jedem Leser sofort auffallen Abschnitt 2.4 Theorem 2.4.3 (S. 33) *Die Quellenangabe (McNeil et al. 2005) ist völlig unzureichend, es handelt sich um ein Buch mit über 500 Seiten. Es mag sein, dass ein analoges Theorem dort zu finden ist, aber soll das der Leser oder Guachter suchen? *Gesucht und gefunden: Proposition 7.51 in (McNeil et al. 2005, S. 315) *Unklar ist zudem, warum dann für im Abschnitt 2.A (S. 40) ein Beweis für Theorem 2.4.3 angegeben ist, was bei einem Satz aus einem Standardlehrbuch völlig überflüssig wäre. *Der Beweis für die erste Aussage des Theorems 2.4.3. auf S. 40, Z. 2-9 ist mit kleinsten Abweichungen identisch mit dem Proof von Proposition 7.51 auf S. 316, Z. 1-8 in McNeil et al. 2005. *Es ist völlig unklar, warum, nachdem im zweiten Kapitel so viele bekannte Theoreme (vernünftigerweise) ohne Beweis angegeben wurden, ausgerechnet für dieses Theorem der Beweis aus McNeil et al. 2005 wiederholt wird. Dabei ist für das Theorem die pauschale Quellenangabe gemacht, aber für den Beweis keine Quelle angegegeben. Abschnitt 2.5 Theorem 2.5.1 (S. 34) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Theorem nicht erwähnt. *Das Theorem hat deutliche sprachliche Formulierungsschwächen und ist eigentlich in der Bedeutung kaum zu verstehen. Während M_n bisher ein d-dimenionaler Prozess von Maxima war über Indizes von 1 bis n, vgl. S. 22, wird nun ein Maximum für für festes n über die d Dimensionen gebildet, M_n := max{X_{n1},...X_{nd}}, so dass M_n nun ein eindimensional ist, gleichzeitig wird aber behauotet, es handele sich um "a d-dimensional vector of maxima". Aus dem angegebenen Beweis lässt sich nicht klären, was gemeint ist, da die Symbole des Theorems im Beweis nicht verwendet werden. Proposition 2.5.2 (S. 35) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. *Die Proposition ist sprachlich falsch als Definition formuliert ("can defined as ..."). Die Behauptung der Proposition kann nur erahnt werden. Anhang 2.A *Der Anhang 2.A enthält (S. 40-43) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 2.5.1, 2.5.2, 2.5.3, 2.5.4, 2.5.7, 2.5.10, 2.5.11. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 3 Abschnitt 3.2 Theorem 3.2.2 (S. 47) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.2.3 (S. 48) Quellenangabe: Yun 2000 Definition 3.2.4 (S. 49) Quellenangabe: Seegers 2003 Abschnitt 3.5 Definition 3.2.5. (S. 50) Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors.. Proposition 3.5.1 (S. 59) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.5.2 (S. 60): Ohne Quellenangabe. Proposition 3.5.3 (S. 60) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der vorberetende Text liest sich so, als würden aus der Literatur bekannte Sachverhalte zusammengefasst Anhang 3.A *Der Anhang 3.A enthält (S. 74-75) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 3.2.2, 3.5.1 und 3.5.3. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. *Der Beweis von Proposition 3.2.2 (S. 74) greift auf drei Theoreme zurück, deren Inhalt aber nicht angegeben ist. Diese sind in einem Arbeitspapier (Seger 2002) und einem unveröffentlichen Manuskript (Smith and Weissman 1996) enthalten. Somit müsste der Leser sich erst zwei Literaturquellen aus grauer bzw. unveröffentlicher Literatur besorgen, um den Beweis lesen zu können. Somit ist der Beweis unvollständig und wertlos. Kapitel 5 Abschnitt 5.2 Definition 5.2.1 (S.129): Ohne Quelle. Theorem 5.2.2 (S. 130) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. *Die Aussage des Theorems scheint zu fehlen. Es handelt sich nur um Annahmen und Voraussetzungen. Definition 5.2.3 (S.130) *Es handelt sich nicht um eine Definition, sondern um eine Annahme. Theorem 5.2.4 (S.131) *Quellenangabe: Smith and Weissman 1966; noch nicht überprüft. *Die Rolle des vorangegenen Theorems 5.2.2 bleibt unklar. Lemma 5.2.5 (S. 131) *Ohne Quellenangabe und mit Beweis im Anhang 5.A. (S. 167) von Kapitel 5. *Mit diesem Lemma erhebt der Autor wohl Originalitätsanspruch. Der Beweis verwendet aus wirtschaftswissenschaftlicher (nicht aus mathematischer) Sicht anspruchsvolle Konzepte (dominated convergence theorem, Satz über Césaro-Konvergenz). Beide ohne Quellenangabe. Dieses Vorgehen ist in maßtheoretischer und mathematisch-statistischer Literatur denkbar. Ein Plagiat ist hier nicht undenkbar. Proposition 5.2.6 (S. 132) *Ohne Quellenangabe. *Es handelt sich nicht um eine Proposition, sondern um eine Definition. Proposition 5.2.8 (S. 134) *Ohne Quellenangabe. *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Als Beweis findet sich die Aussage "PROOF. The demonstration follows". Aber es folgt kein Beweis der Proposition, auch nicht im Anhang. Proposition 5.2.10 (S. 136) *Ohne Quellenangabe. *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Beweis im Anhang (S. 168). Abschnitt 5.3 Definition 5.3.1 (S. 140) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 5.3.2. (Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme) (S.141, Z.13-20) *Quellenangabe: Blackwell und MacQueen 1973, noch nicht überprüft. *Stimmt überein mit Quelle:Rh/Teh 2007, Predictive Distribution and the Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme (S.4-5). Anhang 5.A *Der Anhang enthält (S. 167-168) Beweise für Lemma 5.2.5 und die Propositionen 5.2.6 und 5.2.10. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 6 Abschnitt 6.2 Theorem 6.2.9 (S. 179) Abschnitt 6.4 Proposition 6.4.3 (S. 192) Proposition 6.4.13 (S. 200) Proposition 6.4.17 (S. 204) Proposition 6.4.18 (S. 204) Theorem 6.4.19 (S. 205) Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Anhang 6.A *Der Anhang 6.A enthält (S. 218-220) Beweise für die Propositionen 6.4.3., 6.4.13 und 6.4.18. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Besondere Auffälligkeiten *Die Rolle des Theorems 5.2.2, das nur eine Anhäufung von Annahmen ist, bleibt unklar. *Definition 5.2.3 ist keine Definition *Es ist unkar, welche Rolle Theoreme in der Arbeit spielen, da sie teils ohne Quelle und Beweis angegeben werden *Theoreme ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis 2.3.2, 2.3.7, 2.3.9, 6.4.19